Oneshots, Etc
by Man I'm like bored and stuff
Summary: Too short to be actual oneshots. Too long to be drabbles. Insanity! Review! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! Previosly Drabbles for the random people.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here is my first Drabble, My sister likes it, the Mental one, and I hope you do. I based it on a conversation two of my friends had at lunch. If you have any clue about avatar at all, you will know what is going on. Peace!

"Roses are Red,

Violets are Blue,

Momo is ugly,

And Snoozles is too."

" How can you Say That?? Your blind!!!"

" Gee, I really had not noticed, O Big Eared one."

" Shut Up."

"I will when I want to."

"Shut Up Shut Up Shut Up Shut Up!!!!"

"Tum dee dumm..."

"ARRRRGH!!!!!"

"Yawn..."

"Gah! Whoa! ah!"

"Lala la..."

"AAAAAaaaaaaaaa..."

"Okay, I'll shut up now."

"Tehee... Remind me again why we did'nt join up earlier."

" I threatened to call you Firebob Uglypants."

"Oh. Right."


	2. Hair

Haha! Two drabbles in two hours. SWEET! Please review.

Katara was happy. She had just woken up from a great dream about making out with Zuko. She stretched. And yawned. It was going to be a good day. She could feel it. As she sauntered over to a nearby stream, she felt her beautiful, long, brown hair. Lifting it up to her face, she screamed, and fainted.

Katara was **_blond._**


	3. Bending Angst

Okay, this is set when Aang has Killed Ozai, the war is over, and junk. But, since I could not think of anyone else when I converted this, He let Azula live. You may recognize it from Potter puppet Pals, But I changed it, so people might be pretty OOC. Go me!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mentioned medias, characters, plots, personalities, etc. Those belong to richer people.

Zuko: I feel cranky and pubescent today! GRRR! I'm going to take it out on people I like!

Aang: Hello, Zuko! What sort of tomfoolery shall we get up to today?

Zuko: Sorry, Aang. No tomfoolery today. I'm sick of your dreadful tattooed mug!

Aang: - _very quietly_ - Why must you hurt me like this?

Katara: Yeah, what's your problem Zuko?

Zuko: My Mom is dead, my life sucks, My sister is criminally insane, and I'm surrounded by beep weirdoes and beep all the time! I mean, what the beep!

Ron: ... But it's essential Zuzu! The weirdoes are your loyal servants sworn to protect your very life from the likes of your psychotic sister!

Katara: Ookay…

Zuko: Yeah, well, I still have nightmares about their weird looking helmets eating my skin clean off! That's it, I quit Ruling!

Katara: But what about fighting Azula? And running the country? Huh?

Zuko: Fine. It's all up to you now, Aang!

Aang: But, but, but, but, but - _whimpers_ -

Harry: Go on, go fight her!

Azula: Hello, little child!

Aang: - _whimpers _-

Azula: You want a piece of me, huh? 

Aang: - _whimpers _- N-n-n- no sir! - _runs away_ -

Azula: Yeah, you better run! Hey! I'm a girl!

Aang: I can't do it!

Katara: It's okay, Aang. You tried your best.

Aang: What's Zuko doing?

Zuko: - _while slamming his head against the wall _- Angst! Angst! Angst! Angst! Angst! Angst!

Katara: He's a bit off today, haven't you noticed?

Aang: Maybe he's in love!

Katara: Who would fall in love with such an a--

Aang: - _cutting her off_ - Maybe he needs a hug!

Zuko: - _stops slamming head_ - I don't want a hug!

Aang: Give me a hug, Zuzu!

Zuko: No!

Aang: - _hugs Zuko_ - Hugging!

Zuko: I'll wound you! - _starts hitting Aang_ -

Dead Ozai Ghost: What is this rumpus!

Aang: Zuko hit me!

Zuko: Aang invaded my personal bubble!

Ozai: Methinks some severe punishment is in order. You will be dragged by your ears to the dungeons where a drunken Moi will be waiting with a cactus and a croquet mallet. Then--

Dead Ursa:(in background) OOOZZZAII!

Ozai: - _muttering _- I have to go now. Bye.

Iroh: Man, that was awesome, guys!

Aang: Thanks, Iroh!

Iroh: So, are you still full of that fiery angst, Zuko?

Zuko: I think I can appreciate life a lot more now!

Iroh: - _throwing spazzy epileptic fit _- WELL THAT'S JUST FANTASTIC!

Ozai: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Katara: Who's Making that overly girly scream?

Aang: Why, it's Ozai, the king of weird dads!

Everyone: -_ laughs_ -

Iroh: -_ flies away_ -

Zuko: Everybody make a wish!


	4. Saga 1, part 1

Disclaimer: Yes, I own avatar. I'm also the love child of Britney Spears and King Kong.

Thanks To pimpedowtpoodle for giving me this Idea!

( After Season 2 finale)

Azula was bored. Being the conqueror of Ba Sing Se wasn't as fun as it cracked up to be. Then, she straightened up, looking like she had a little light bulb over her head.

"Ooo… this is good," she said to herself.

Somewhere over the earth kingdom…

" What do you mean, you can't read the map?" Katara yelled at Toph.

"Hello? Blind?" Toph shot back.

"Sorry."

"Hey, what's that?" Sokka yelled. He pointed to a red spot on the ground.

Aang, being the strong, silent type he is(Yeah right), said nothing, but flew down. They saw ………

Sorry It's so short, but my mom's bugging me about doing my H-work.

Virtual Money to the first reviewer!


	5. Saga 1 Part 2

Azula was outside Zuko's room, knocking on his door.

"What?" He said, impaitently.

"Wanna assainate Dad? I can take the throne!" she smiled.

"Why would I want to assassinate Dad? He's giving me back my hounor!"

"He isn't really going to give you back your hounor." Azula repiled, looking at her nails.

"But you said--"

" I lied."

Zuko looked heart broken.

Then he started bawling.

"Umm... There There?" Azula tried to comfort him."But hey, this is all the more reason to assassinate him!"

Zuko stopped crying. "Isn't assasinating him a little harsh?"

Azula looked confuddled."But... he did it to Grandpa!"

"He did? that would explain why I never met Granpa..." Zuko pondered.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Azula said.

"But this fic is K+ rated. I'm not really sure wher

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. 

I've been busy, and I've been lazy. I nwill update more, though. I SWEAR IT!

To SerpentArmor, you suck.

To all my lovely reveiwers who I adore, it's a little bit his fault I haven't updated.

To Zankuro17, YOU ARE AWESOME! Here's the chappie I promised! (Sorry it's so short!!!!)


End file.
